White Snow
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: You should not cry for the past. You must accept it and move on.OC, Please read and review.
1. Don't Cry For The Past

**Disclaimer; Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**Well, I hope you like this one and I hope you review. There is an OC, but she won't end up with Hitsugaya.** **It's going to be like romance and humor. **

** I deleted my Harry Potter fic, but I'm going to redo it.**

**Sorry, well, enjoy!

* * *

**

_Momo Hinamori walked to a lonely grave with a bouquet of flowers. The bouquet had all sorts of white flowers, tied off in a red ribbon. Even though the flowers looked very nice, the one thing that stood out most in the lonely spot was her hair. _

_After Aizen-Taicho left the Soul Society, she had let her hair grow longer. It reached down to mid-back and had a darker sheen. She had her shingami uniform on and her zanpakuto, Tobiume, at her waist._

_She approached the tombstone and set the flowers down. She just started to say a prayer when she sensed someone behind her. She grabbed for her blade and shot back at the presence behind. It was none other than...Hitsugaya Toshiro. _

"_...Toshiro-kun..." she said quietly. He stepped forward with a sad smile and said back, "That's __**Hitsugaya-Taicho**__ to you." _

_She put her sword back into it's sheathe, and looked straight at him. "Why are you here?" she asked him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm here to meet an old friend." She knew the answer, but still asked anyway, "So..Who is it?"_

_He walked right next to Momo, and looked down at the wilting bouquet of flowers._

"_I'm here to see...Shiyuki." _

_Momo turned around to face the grave, "That's good." She went back to her praying and she quickly finished the last phrase of the Buddha. She looked back at Toshiro. He had his eyes closed, just thinking, but when Momo looked at him. He just knew and opened up his eyes. "So, how long has it been?"_

"_About 30 years now." she told him as her gaze returned to the grave. "Feels like it was yesterday."_

_He waited to hear Momo say something back at him. But she didn't. He walked to the front of her and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time since Aizen faked his death. Her tears. _

_She was crying and choking on her sobbing. _

_He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears, "Don't forget, we promised Shiyuki we wouldn't cry for her anymore." She nodded, but still continued to cry. "You know...It's because of her that I'm lieutenant now." she explained. _

_He looked back at her and started to be affected by her tears. He too started to silently cry. He stood back up and reminded Momo of something, "Shiyuki always told us that we can't always mourn for the past. We have to learn to accept the facts and move on."_

_She stood up with him and dried her tears. "I know, so I don't cry for Aizen-taicho anymore...But...It's good to remember the past."_

**

* * *

**

_Momo was back in her own quarters and brushing her hair on the low vanity mirror. Her hair-bun cloth was next to one of her brushes. She looked back at it and started to cry again. 'Why is it that on this day, I cry at everything.' she thought to herself. She set the brush down and slipped under her covers. She dozed off and started to remember the good old days..._**

* * *

**

**Hey, how was that? I hope you'll review. To get a good idea at what I'm writing. It's basically a flashback of**** who was Shiyuki ****and who was she to Momo and Toshiro. **


	2. Why Momo Wears A HairBun

**Hey, sorry, I haven't been updating, but I haven't had a lot of good chapter ideas.**

**I just hope you like it and to not spend too much time describing Shiyuki, here's a brief description.**

* * *

**Name; **Unari, Shiyuki

**Age; **Looks 13, but actually 138

**Height; **5'

**Hair color; **Black

**Eye color; **Black

**Rank;** Third chair in the 1st division

**Gender; **Female

**Zanpaku-to; **Kaguyako

**Extras; **She has a major crush on Hitsugaya, but feels awkward about the height difference and ranking. Tends to faint a lot and trips a lot around him. She's best friends with Momo.  
To note, her hairstle is in a bun on some days, especially when it's really warm and she doesn't want it to get in her face.

* * *

It was finally over.  
The ceremony where the shinigamis were put in their own rankings of their intelligence and skills. Momo was especially happy, because she was put as Fukitaicho to replace Gin Ichimaru, who was now the Taicho of the 3rd division.

Her hair was tied in small pigtails and she still looked the same as she always did, but perhaps with the glow of someone in their early preteens.

She looked at the new crest that hung on her shoulder and ran over to see Aizen-Taicho. He looked at her when she approached him. He gave her one of his heart-breaking smiles and she just melted in that spot. If not for her best friend.

She felt someone's arms on her stomach and saw Shiyuki trying to hold her up. "Gosh, Momo-Chan! It's dangerous to faint in a place like this, someone might not see you and trample over you!"

Looking down on her from behind was Unari, Shiyuki. A sort of strange girl who seemed like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde in one. She had her dark raven hair in a low bun with a few strands sticking out. her eyes were shining unusually bright.

Momo felt her face grow warm from the embarrassment of Aizen-Taicho, also helping her up. She stood up and hugged her friend Shiyuki. "I'm so happy for you Shiyuki-Chan! You were actually placed into the 1st division! Sorry that you didn't make it to Taicho or Fukitaicho like you wanted."

Shiyuki's face grew sad for a second then went back to her happy self. "Oh well. Come on, everybody's celebrating. Let's go to the party!"

They ran towards the group of friends and talked to some of their other classmates. Congratulating each other for whatever division they were in.

* * *

It was the evening now. Most of the residents had already gone to bed, but the new shinigami were still out partying. Momo and Shiyuki went into a bar with Rangiku and Renji.

"Shiyuki-Chan! You shouldn't drink, you're too young!" Momo warned. Too late. By the time Momo had finished what she was saying, Shiyuki was already in the middle of a drinking contest with Rangiku.

"C'mon, Momo." she slurred, "Live a little. Besides, I'm 138, what's a few more years young going to do?"  
"A few?" she asked in a surprised tone, "I'm actually older than you are and the drinking limit is 170! That's 32 years difference!" Still Shiyuki kept gulping her drink down.

Suddenly Toshiro appeared behind her. "Hinamori's right. If you keep drinking like that, I'll probably have to carry you back to your dorm."

Toshiro's face looked stern and proud. He had just been in the acadamy for less than a few deacdes and had already been positioned as Taicho. His robe was a fresh new white like his hair.

All of a sudden, Shiyuki's face lit up like a red light and her eyes rolled into her head. She fell back from her chair.  
Luckily, a whole crowd of shingami from behind caught her by reflex.

"Unari-San! Are you alright?" most of them asked. A few faces turned to Rangiku and one of them asked, "How much did she drink against you?"  
Matsumoto quickly answered back, "It was only 2 pints! Not even!"

Toshiro took shiyuki's arm and put it around his shoulder. "Momo-Chan, can you help me bring her back to your dorm?" Momo quickly grabbed Shiyuki's other arm and helped Toshiro bring the unconscious girl to her room.

* * *

When Momo reached the first floor, she let go of her friend's arm to go and unlock the door. "You go ahead in" she said in a hurry, "I'll go and get something for when she wakes up."  
As soon as he reached the door, Shiyuki woke up. She saw the position she was in and quickly disentangled herself from his grip.

A blush growing redder by the second on her face. "I'm so sorry! Did I pass out? Momo-Chan was right, maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much.." she was starting to babble now and go all hysterical. In a fit of waving arms, she accidently hit Momo on the forehead who was holding a tray of medicine, most of them for hangovers.

Momo dropped all the jars and containers, clutching her head. Shiyuki dropped a moment out of her shyness and yelled at Toshiro. "Hitsugaya-Taicho! I need you to go to the back and get some bandages and ice!"

He ran as fast as he could, stumbling over his feet a few times, but without falling. Shiyuki saw the gash was still bleeding, so she pulled her rose hair piece off, the cloth that held her bun in place. Her hair fell onto the ground in a mess, though she didn't care. She took the cloth and held it to Momo's forehead.

"I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!" Momo just smiled and said "It's alright, I know it was an accident. But...your-"  
"I don't care about it. You're more important anyway."Shiyuki interrupted.

She continued massaging Momo's temple to make sure there wouldn't be anymore bleeding.

In a funny sight, Toshiro came carrying what possibly could be all the medical supplies that Shiyuki and Momo had in their apartment room. Toshiro dropped all the bandages and said in a pant, "I looked everywhere, but this was all I could find and there's no ice."

Shiyuki tossed her cloth piece to some corner of the room and grabbed a good-sized bandage to put on Momo's head.

Too worried about her friend, Shiyuki overcame her shyness for Toshiro...until, while they were bandaging her gash, her hand touched his hand. Her face grew red and she actually fainted. "Shiyuki-Chan!"

"Perhaps I should leave." Toshiro said in an exasperated tone. He picked Shiyuki up bridal-style. "Where should I put her?" he asked. Momo was starting to pick up some stuff and pointed to one of the twin beds in the next room. "Put her in her bed against the wall."

Toshiro stumbled a bit due from the heavy weight of the young woman in his arms and dropped her onto the bed. Thankfully, because he was so short, the distance he dropped wasn't that noticable to wake someone up. As soon as he dropped her down, he kneaded his arms. "Well, goodnight Momo-Chan."

Momo walked Toshiro out to the door and opened it for him. he bowed a last time and stepped out.

_'Well, I guess I should get ready for bed.'_ Momo thought to herself as she saw the sleeping form of her roommate.

* * *

Momo woke up the next morning from a few rustling sounds.

She saw Shiyuki in a corner of the room with a bucket.  
Shiyuki had her hair tied low with a thin wire ribbon. She was wearing her new Shinigami uniform.

It looked as though she was washing...her cloth piece. There was blood on it and it was more red than pinl.  
Momo walked to her friend and asked, "Can you get it out?"

She gave a tired sigh and replied, "No, blood is pretty permanent." Momo bent down to her level and took a look at it. She knew that the reason it was so dirty was likely her own fault.

"If you want I-"  
She interupted her again, "It's fine. I have another set anyway. I've been meaning to try it out."

She stood up and walked to a garbage can, she threw the cloth piece in it, and went over to her closet.

She pulled out a small bundle in red wrapping paper and untied the ribbon on top of it. It was a pair of white cloths, that complimented her hair better than rose could do.  
She put one on the counter at their beds and walked into the bedroom to look in the mirror to fix her hair.

She scooped up the long tail of hair and twirled it into a bun. With her other hand, she put the cloth piece over and tightened the string at the rim of the cloth. She tied it into a neat little knot.

Shiyuki stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Momo.

"How does it look?" she asked. Momo gave a smile to her friend and stood up.  
"It looks great on you!" Momo tilted her head in that oh so cute way, then headed to the bathroom to get ready.

She had to see Aizen at 9 am for a meeting and it was 7 am after all. barely enough time to get completely ready.  
Still she had to hurry.

* * *

She stepped out in her uniform and badge 25 minutes later.

She looked very nice, but different.  
Her hair was done in pigtails like she had always done. It did match her, but with her new position, she had to look somewhat mature.  
Shiyuki had that very thought and a frown grew on her face as she took a questioning and scanning stare at Momo.

"Momo-Chan, not to be rude or anything. But have you considered doing something new with your hair?"

Momo's smile turned to one of insecurity. "I have, but I don't know what to do." she replied.

Shiyuki took a deep sigh and had that gleeful expression on her face again. "I know!" she exclaimed. She hurried over to the desk next to her bed and picked up the white cloth piece she had set there. She brought it over to Momo and asked,  
"How about we do your hair up like mine? Wouldn't that be nice? We could be like sisters!"

Momo did like the thought and it was worth it to try something new, so she agreed.

As Shiyuki was tying up Momo's hair, she said in frustration.  
"Momo-Chan, some of your locks are too short. Do you mind if I can leave some of it hanging out? It'll still look good, I swear!"

She answered back, "It's just fine, do what you can, Shiyuki-Chan."

Shiyuki complied and went on doing her friend's hair. When she was done with it, there was a lot of hair hanging, but it did look nice.  
"Oh! You look so kawaii, Momo-Chan!"  
Momo felt proud, for how well the new hairstyle matched her, even more than how it matched on Shiyuki.  
But then she had a a guilty feeling for having that thought.

Momo then looked at the clock and saw that they only had about 10 more minutes to leave to go and see their division leader, well half an hour more for Shiyuki.

They rushed themselves out the door, Shiyuki tagged along to see how the 5th division would react to Momo's new look. When they got there, Aizen was there by himself in his office, sorting files and getting tea ready for whatever reason.

"Where's everybody else?" Momo pantted while leaning against his office doorway, Shiyuki sat on the ground tired.  
Aisen smiled and said back, "I don't know, but I think they'll be late for our first meeting. But I'm glad that you're here first."

Momo's heart gave a flutter to what he said.

He approached her and said in a soft voice, "Your hair looks lovely today. Did Unari-San help you with it?" Momo blushed even harder, if that was possible.

Suddenly she heard a voice coming down from next to her.

She saw Shiyuki on her back.

Blood and wounds covered her body.

Momo's eye look back ats snapped up to Aizen, but he wasn't there anymore.

There was only darkness.

She screamed from terror and then...

* * *

_She woke up. _

_It had all been a dream. No, not all of it was a dream.  
It was a memory, a good one.  
Well, up until the ending. _

_She looked to the right of her bed and saw her cloth piece for her hair.  
Wait, it was Shiyuki's. And she had given it to Momo as a gift. Momo grabbed the piece and held it to her heart. _

_She still continued to cry, remembering her friend. Then went right back to sleep with a feeling of loss and grief.  
Which was quickly replaced by joy and assurity because of her friend's last words from long ago, _

_'Don't cry for the past. You must accept it and move on.' _

* * *

**Sorry if it kind of doesn't make sense. **

**Well, to clear it all up, this was a dream that Momo had about her old friend, Shiyuki. I thought this would be nice to write because it explains why Momo always has a bun in her hair. Mainly because it's too remember Shiyuki.**

Though besides being such a loyal friend, there's a big reason to remember her.  
Shiyuki risked her life for Momo.  
You'll find out why in the later chaps.

**To also give you an idea of what you're reading, most of the chaps will take place as some sort of memory or dream to tell us how Shiyuki affected the lives or and fitted into the lives of Momo, Toshiro and everybody else.**

**If you have any ideas of what else you'd like to see happen in the fanfic, put it in your review.**

**Anyway, please review!!**


End file.
